Tim's one shots
by Robin The Girl Wonder
Summary: Tim is so awesome, he punches Darkseid like, so hard. Matt is so tall and buff, he makes friends with Batman. Steven is so fast, you can't even see him, ya.
1. Tim Meets the Justice League

Tim was just your average, super-powerful, strikingly fabulous, handsome young man. He was flying along one day when he saw the Justice League duking it out with Darkseid. 'They look like they could us my help,' he thought to himself.

"Hey, Scrubseid, take this." Tim said as he totally smacked Darkseid right in the face. Darkseid flew like, a mile away as the Justice League stood speechless. Superman looked over at Tim, who is totally awesome. He looked at his super big muscles and his fantastically chiseled jaw.

"Nice job kid, what's your name?" Superman asked.

"Name's Tim," He said as he walked over to Superman. "I'm your biggest fan Supes, your totes my role model." He added.

Superman was moved to tears and was like, 'aw dang I'm crying'. So he walked up to Tim, heat vision pouring from his tear ducts, and they shook hands. The handshake was so legit, like dang it was so awesome. They shook hands so hard the universe was like, 'Man this handshake is so awesome.' And then they flew off together like bosses and the rest of the Justice League members were super jelly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hey, yo man, I hope you liked this super story about Tim who is like, super cool. If you want more just say, 'Dude I want so much more of dis stuff.' And I'll be like, 'Bro, I got yo back!' <strong>

**This story brought you you by Meggan's awesome cousin Tim, Who urges you to be awesome like he is.**


	2. Matt and Batman are super awesome

So Tim and Superman had just flown off, and Batman was like lonely or something. So out of nowhere this cool guy comes up named Matt.

"Yo, B-man, I'm Matt and I think you're like the coolest guy ever." Batman stood stunned for a moment then replied.

"Thanks, you're pretty cool yourself." Matt was totally trippin'. "Dude B-man, we gotta fight some crime, Bro."

"You read my mind," Batman replied. So they ran off, capes fluttering in the wind all awesome-like. Suddenly, like out of nowhere, wow, some criminals came up and were like.

"Hey you guys are like so lame, like look you're all black dressed, are you goths?" The dumb criminals stated.

Batman and Matt were like, looking at each other and thought, 'lol these guys be scrubs'. So they beat 'em up to like, a bloody pulp, and the criminals were like, 'ah ouch what the- ooofofoafoffggdghjdh'. So Matt and Batman were so happy because they beat those guys up so hard. Then they shook Batarangs while eating some super sweet icecream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I, Tim, claim the rights to 'Matt'. I do not own the DC world, but I will one day, _ .<strong>


	3. Stevo Joins the Awesome League

So B-Man and Matt met up with Tim and Superman who had, like, just beat up a couple guys and were enjoying some chocolate icecream. Suddenly, like, out of nowhere, the flash and some douche named Stevo ran up out of nowhere.

"Hey sup, guys." The flash waved, but he waved, like, so fast, only Superman noticed. "Yo, whaddup?"

They were all super awesome, and like, high-fived each other several thousand times. Which thanks to the flash, only took like, two seconds.

"Alright, let's go, the Riddler's believe it or not is like, totally doing crime." They all, like, instantly agreed, like wow, they agreed so fast. So they went and arrived in one second at the scene of the crime.

"Hello, stupid-heads, my name is the Riddler's believe it or not. Yeah, you betta believe it." The whole team laughed, like, seriously, what kind of name is Riddler's believe it or not? So, the all got together and decided they would make the ultimate attack. Superman was first to go in, he flew into the air with Tim, and they like, totally shot heat vision. Flash and Stevo were next, they went in and made some super baller tornado by running really fast. Finally, B-man and Matt went in and shot the batclaw at Riddler's believe or not.

"Agh, I cannot survive this, wow, like, ohmygerd." Finally, Riddler's believe it or not's pants were pulled off by the batclaw. "No my pants ergggggg." With that, the six men defeated the great Riddler's believe it or not.

Lol get owned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The gang is all together finally, but what villain could possibly defeat their combined might? Only time will tell. I hope you like it. ~ Tim<strong>


End file.
